At present, online video game has become a very popular entertainment. In a multi-user game, two or more users simultaneously play the game in a simulated environment, especially interacting with each other when more users are able to use networks (such as Internet). Although this kind of multi-user game becomes more and more popular, the video games provided on the Internet do not support authentications of participants. Thus, the game participants of each video game session are normally selected at random by video game servers, and users cannot freely choose game participants. The problem in the exiting mechanism is:
Unfamiliar users may be potential attackers or interveners affecting normal communications of other users, this resulting in that networks are unstable and users' requirements of real-time data cannot be guaranteed. In the process of chatting with multiple users, important information of users might be exposed to the unfamiliar users.
Against the problem hereinabove, this invention aims to provide a method and system for authentication-based multi-user online video game, and an authentication-based communication method and system.
The meanings of the abbreviations in the text are listed as follows:
DTMF: dual-tone multi-frequency;
HSS: Home Subscriber Server;
IFC: Initial Filter Criteria;
IMS: IP Multimedia Subsystem;
MRF: Media Resource Function;
CSCF: Call Session Control Function;
S-CSCF: Serving CSCF;
P-CSCF; Proxy CSCF;
I-CSCF: Interrogating CSCF;
VGDB: Video Game Database;
VGID: Video Game ID;
VGS: Video Game Server;
CMID: CoMmunication ID.